The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for fabricating respective sections from a glass web.
Continuous processing of ultra-thin glass web is a relatively new field and presents a number of manufacturing challenges. A conventional process includes providing a glass web and then cutting the glass web into appropriately sized widths and lengths. One example of a process for producing the glass web is a down draw process, which may result in a glass web characterized by a first beaded lateral edge (and an associated lateral zone along one edge of the glass web), a second beaded lateral edge (and associated lateral zone along an opposing edge of the glass web), and a central zone disposed between the first and second beaded lateral edges. The down draw process may cause the first and second beaded edges (and associated zones) to have thicknesses, mechanical characteristics, and/or optical characteristics that are significantly different from the central zone of the glass web. As the aforementioned characteristics of the central zone are often considered more desirable, the fabrication process typically involves removing the first and second beaded edges (and associated zones), thereby leaving the central zone for producing final products.
Conventional approaches for separating the first and second beaded edges (and associated zones), processing such portions for re-melt, and/or cutting the central zone into appropriate lengths for final products are far from optimum, particularly when ultra-thin glass web is involved. Accordingly, there are needs in the art for new methods and apparatus for processing the glass web.